The Sword in the Stone VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro Opening Previews * The Little Mermaid * Corpse Bride * The Wonderful World of Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Enjoy all the magic at home Opening Previews (cont.) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Mary Poppins/Sleeping Beauty/Old Yeller/Freaky Friday * The Toys Who Saved Christmas Disney Bumpers (cont.) * From Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians CD-ROM * Dr. Pepper * RMAA * Chevrolet * Totally 80s * Catnip * Talking Mickey Mouse * Crest Stay Tuned After the Feature * Stay Tuned After the Feature Presentation for a Special Program: 'The Story Behind of Magic The Sword in the Stone'. Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Walt Disney presents *Technicolor® *Story by: Bill Peet *Based on the book by: T.H. White *Storyboards: Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears *Based on the book by: T.H. White *Directing Animators: Frank Thomas, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery, Art Leonardi, George Grandpré, Warren Batchelder, Lee Halpern, Bob Bransford, Ken Harris, Richard Thompson *Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions *Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen *Described Video: Kat Mullaly *Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal *Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga *Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Eric Cleworth, John Sibley, Cliff Nordberg, Hal Ambro, Dick Lucas, Bill Justice, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios, Eric Cleworth, John Ewing, Dick Lucas, Hal Ambro, Chuck Menville, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal *Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas, Jack Boyd, Jack Buckley *Animation: Les Clark, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens *Assistant Animation: Don Bluth, Retta Davidson, John Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Fred Hellmich, Dorse A. Lanpher, Floyd Norman, Doris A. Plough *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson *Ink & Paint: Carmen Sanderson *Character Designs And Stylings: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, Hal King, Eric Larson, Eric Cleworth, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Bill Peet *Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean *Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro *Artist/Animator: Trey Parker *Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios *Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg *Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez *Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow *With The Voices Talents Of: Sebastian Cabot, Karl Swenson, Rickie Sorensen, Junius Matthews, Ginny Tyler, Martha Wentworth, Norman Alden, Alan Napier, Richard Reitherman, Robert Reitherman, Barbara Jo Allen, Fred Darian, James MacDonald, Tudor Owen, Thurl Ravenscroft *Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass, Vance Gerry, Sylvia Cobb, Dale Barnhart, Homer Jonas *Background Styling: Al Dempster *Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Walt Pregory, Anthony Rizzo, Fil Mottola *Special Titles by: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio *Production Supervisor: Karen Peterson *Production Manager: Don Duckwall *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Additional Editors: David List, Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton *Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Edward Hansen *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Secretary: Betty Gossin *© Copyright MCMLXIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 20519 *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Music: George Bruns *Orchestration: Franklyn Marks, Walter Sheets *Songs: Terry Gilkyson, Robert B. Sherman, Richard M. Sherman *Featured Vocalist: Fred Darian - Singer *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Art Direction: Ken Anderson *Associate Producers: Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *Story by: Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Trey Parker *Screenplay by: Chuck Jones, Romeo Muller *Co Director: Maurice Noble *Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller, Fred Qrimby *Produced by: Walt Disney *Directors: Richard Williams Studios, Wolfgang Reitherman, Hamilton S. Luske, Clyde Geromini Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * "The Story Behind of Magic The Sword in the Stone" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Home Video - in association with: TV IS OK Productions * Executive Producers: Phil Savenick, Harry Arends * Producer: Michael Pellerin * Co-Producer and Writer: Jeff Kurtti * Editor: Budd Friedgen * Associate Producer: Eric Sanford * On-Line Editor: Ray Miller * Narrator: Brian Cummings * Production Associate: Tim Greers * Production Manager: Kyle D. Brown * Main Title Graphics: John Ross * Thanks to the Follow for Sharing Their Memories and Insights: Ken Anderson, John Canemaker, John Culhane, Phil Harris, Sterling Holloway, Ollie Johnston, Milt Kahl, Leonard Maltin, Wolfgang Reithermna, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Frank Thomas, Marc Davis, Eyvind Earle, Mike Gabriel, Eric Goldberg * Special Thanks to: Becky Cline, Stan Deneroff, Collette Espino, Jim Fanning, Howard Green, Bill Komar, Jim Lawrence, Peggy Ann Majoy, Scott MacQueen, Michael Pelelrin, Vivian Procopio, Eleanor Richman, Dave Smith, Lella Smith, Ed Squair, Robert Tieman, Randy Thorton * Special Thanks to: Becky Cline, Stan Deneroff, Michael Giaimo, Collette Espino, Eric Garcia, Scott MacQueen, Stacia Martin, Peggy Ann Majoy, Vivian Procopio, Eleanor Richman, Dave Smith, Lella Smith, Ed Squair, Robert Tieman, Tom Thompson, Randy Thorton * This program is the result of the talents of many creative people at Walt Disney Studios. * The contributions of the Animation Staff, Walt Disney Archives and Walt Disney Animation Research Library are particularly appreciated. * © MCMXCVII Disney Enterprises. · All Rights Reserved. Category:1997 Category:VHS Category:THX Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:TV is OK Productions